Diary of a Man aka Diari Seorang Lelaki
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Timmy want a girlfriend to get a date with. Until the magic diary that make him get a date with his dream girl that he written inside.....


**Diary of a Man aka Diari Seorang Lelaki  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first fic of Fairly Odd Parents. The story of Timmy for having his miracle-life as he written in his magic-diary.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Timmy walked into his room, frusted. He thought badly of himself. I** can't take of this! I'm so bad for them! Yeah, I realised who I am. I'm not too handsome as any guys out there. No girls loved me. But... I'm really want to be loved by the girls. But... I don't know what else I want to say, but it's terrible!  
**"Timmy!" Timmy's parents walked into his room.  
"Timmy, I know that you haven't any girl to date for, but do you want for..." asked Timmy's dad.  
"Timmy, would you want to get a girl whom we choosed just for you?" asked Timmy's mom.  
"Can..." replied Timy. "Can you get out from my room? I'm really frusted!"

That make them leaved his room immediately. Timmy looked so frusted.  
Okay, I know no girls like me, with my bad looking... bla.. bla... bla....  
There, his fish-pet in his speherical aquarium appeared then they transformed into the fairies. Cosmo and Wanda.  
"Timmy, what's wrong?" asked Wanda.  
Timmy muted, He sulked.  
"Timmy, I asked you. Why do you so sad?" asked her again.  
"I know what happen to him," said Cosmo suddenly then he looked over Timmy and.... "You're frusted, right?"  
"I'M FRUSTED!!!" scolded Timmy. "No girls love me! I wanna feel how girl loved me. I hope I can get a moment to be dated by the girls,"  
"But we're not understand, why do you want girls for a date?" asked Wanda.  
Timmy told them of a story....

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
"Timmy, tonight is a prom night. You need to get a girl for a date," said AJ.  
"Yeah, tonight is a special night for us. There, we need to wear nice clothes... good girls..... but...." said Chester, then he muted.  
"I know who you are, Chester," said Timmy. "At least..."  
"Timmy, do you have any girls to date?" asked AJ. Timmy muted, he didn't know.  
There, two girls walked toward them. One was a girl whom she looked like a rich girl. The other one was a simple girl but she's so nice.  
"Hi, AJ! Hi, Chester!" said both of the girls.  
AJ and Chester walked toward the girls.  
"We've the girls for tonight. You when?" asked both of them. That make Timmy felt frusted.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

"I wanna a date with girls!" said Timmy. "Even one,"  
"You can't, Timmy," said Wanda. "You're too young to get a dte with a girl. Remember, you can't take of Vicky, and you want to have a date..."  
"It's a simple task!" said Cosmo. "Just look over the girls. When you see a girl, just flirt her and...."  
Wanda looked over him, she's mad.  
"Not all girls liked you, that happened when I flirted Wanda," said Cosmo.  
"I know who I am," sighed Timmy. "I want to get a date with girls, but I can't of that... I just.... can be alone,"  
"Don't say like that," said Wanda. "We can help you,"  
"And I have some-fairy that he can help you," said Cosmo.  
"Who's him?" asked Timy, excited.

Then, there was a fairy appeared. He was a musician-fairy named Neves.  
"Hi," said Neves. "Neves want to entertain you,"  
"That's all?" asked Timmy. "I don't want you to entertain me! I want to have a date with girl!"  
"That's not an easy work, human. You need to know who you are,"  
Timmy felt mad.  
"Neves, you need to give him that thing, he can't take it," said Wanda.  
"But it's too risky," said Neves.  
"Just give it to him. He likes it," said Cosmo. That make Wanda shocked.  
"Okay, Cosmo. As you're my friend," said Neves. Then, he gave them a diary.

"But.... use it properly," said Neves, then he disappeared. Timmy shocked.  
"Wait!" screamed Timmy. "How am I can use that diary?"  
"Maybe you need to write what do you wished for then..." said Wanda.  
"I know, my dream will be come true!" said Timmy then he grabbed that diary from Cosmo then he written much words in that diary. It sparkled. Then, he closed that diary as he finished it.

"Okay, Timmy. What do you written in that diary?" asked Wanda.  
"Hey! Diary is private memo! I can't tell you," said Timmy.  
"Not mind if you don't want tell it," said Cosmo. Then, he written something in his diary.  
That make Timy want to look over his diary but....  
"Hey! Diary is my private memo! I can't tell you," said Cosmo.  
"Hey! You imitated my quotes!" said Timmy.  
"Enough! Everything's over. Timmy, you need to go sleep," said Wanda.  
"Okay," said Timmy. Then, he slept in his bed while his fairies turned into the fishes.

* * *

At the next day......  
Timmy woke up, then he shocked as he was in another world!  
"Cosmo! Wanda! Help me! I'm in another world!" screamed Timmy.  
Then, both of them appeared.  
"Wow! That's a nice room that I ever seen. How do you get it?" asked Cosmo.  
"Timmy, I think your writing in that magic-diary make your world quite changed," said Wanda.  
"So, what I should do now?" asked Timmy.  
Then, he felt of something. He felt that he was in love with someone. But.....  
Timmy held his music player and he played of one song.  
"I don't know what am I doing," said Timmy. "But I missed someone,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dari semalam kutunggu  
Fikir kau pulang ke pangkuanku  
Kudengarkan lagu cinta  
Pilihan terbaik kita  
Kumainkan CD berulang  
Lupakan segala ucapan  
Perpisahan yang kau pinta_

(Translated in English)  
_I waited for you from yesterday  
Thought of you'll come back to me  
I listened of love song  
Which it's our best choice  
I played of CD repeatly  
Forget of all speeches  
the goodbye-wish that you asked for_

Timmy looked over the diary that he written before, he opened it and he looked over some word that he written inside.

**_Dear Diary,  
Tonight I was so frusted. My girlfriend that I adored the most asked me for break-up. Oh, this is the end of me....  
Timmy._**

"What does it mean?" asked Timmy.  
"Remember, Timmy. If you write something in that diary, you'll get the world that you written," said Wanda.  
"And it'll finish if you can finish that diary," said Cosmo. "Maybe not,"  
"We don't have much time, Timmy. You need to know what did you written in that diary and know what was happen to you,"  
"Okay, okay," said Timmy.

Then, Timmy played over one video. He was in video, recording of his moment with his girlfriend.  
"Is that... me?" Timmy shocked.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Benar dikau kucinta  
Setiap detik kupuja  
Kau sering perhatiku  
Sambil belai rambutmu  
Tak ingin aku lupa  
Kenangan yang tercipta  
Berikan aku diari kutulis setiap hari_

(Translated in English)  
_You're the girl that I'm loved  
Every moment I adored you  
you're always looking at me  
and stroking your hair  
I never to forget  
the created moment  
Give me a diary, I'll write everyday_

In that video, Timmy was in the jetty looking over the sea. There was a girl whom she was 5 feet 2 inch tall, wearing blue shirt and black trousers and black hair walked toward him.  
"Hi, Timmy," said that girl. "Are you waiting for me?"  
"Yeah," said Timmy. "Why are you late?"  
"That's a normality for a girl. Like dressing,"  
"Oh..."  
"Timmy, I have something to tell you,"  
"Tell me what's that,"  
"Timmy.... Timmy..... I don't want to tell this but...."  
"Tell me what's that,"  
"Actually, I love you! I love you so much, Timmy! That girl hugged him.  
"Err... Can you stop doing that to me?" asked Timmy. That girl released him.  
"Timmy, I want to tell you that I'm really love you but.... our love story must be ended here," said that girl.  
"But why?" asked Timmy.  
"I'm sorry, Timmy. But I must go," That girl leave him, ran away from him. Timmy ran after her and....

That video ended.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Terjaga dari tidurku  
Terima panggilan dari jauh  
Katakan saja kau rindu  
Setahun kuhilang arah  
Kutempahkan tiket sehala  
Malam ini kitakan bertemu  
Tunggu dibawah lampu_

(Translated in English)  
_I woke up from my bed  
Received a call from far place  
Just say that you missed me  
After a year I lost my direction  
I booked of one-way tickets  
Tonight we'll meet  
waiting under the lamp_

"That's all?" asked Timmy. "So, I was break-up with that girl,"  
"Maybe," said Wanda. "But if you can write the rest of the diary, you can change what'll happen to you,"  
"Okay, if I dare,"  
"But you'll get a bad ending," said Cosmo, but Wanda felt mad of him.  
"I'm just kidding, why are you..." said him again.

Then, Timmy wrote the rest of that diary.

**_Dear Diary,  
I want to meet her again. I hope she missed me. I hope so.  
Timmy._**

Then, there was a call from that girl. Timmy answered.  
"Timmy," said that girl. "Where are you? I found you around United States but you're not there. Where are you?"  
"I... I..." said Timmy. "I'm in somewhere. I can't tell it,"  
"Timmy, I want to see you! I'm really miss you,"  
The call ended.

"Timmy, you know where are we?" asked Wanda.  
"I think... we're in Malaysia," said Cosmo. "I looked over there."  
"Maybe I need to return to United States," said Timmy. "I hope I can meet her again, as I leave there for a year,"

**_Dear Diary,  
I leaved United States for a year and moved to Malaysia since I break-up with my girl. Now, she asked me for come back. I need to return to United States, no matter what happen.  
Timmy._**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Benar dikau kucinta  
Setiap detik kupuja  
Kau sering perhatiku  
Sambil belai rambutmu  
Tak ingin aku lupa  
Kenangan yang tercipta  
Berikan aku diari kutulis setiap hari_

(Translated in English)  
_You're the girl that I'm loved  
Every moment I adored you  
you're always looking at me  
and stroking your hair  
I never to forget  
the created moment  
Give me a diary, I'll write everyday_

Since then, Timmy booked two tickets for him and the girl that he loved. He decided to return to United States to see her again.

At airport,  
Timmy arrived there with pink luggage (Wanda) and green hat (Cosmo). That girl waited for him.  
"Timmy!!" that girl hugged him. "I know you'll come at last,"  
"Thanks," said Timmy. "I hope I can get a relationship with you again,"  
"I hope so,"

**_Dear Diary,  
She is really missing me. I hope we're stay happily ever after. We're so cute when we're going out together....  
Timmy._**

That night, Timmy and that girl walked along the beach. It was 7. 00 PM. They looked over the sunset.  
"Timmy," said the girl. "Where were you go before?"  
"I don't know," said Timmy. "I was in exile. To release tension,"  
"Timmy, you know that my life was nothing without you,"  
"Really?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bercinta bersatu  
Bagai Adam dan Hawa  
Bergaduh seksa buat kita sempurna  
Janganlah dipendam luahkan perasaan  
Tiada benci dihati itulah destinasi_

(Translated in English)  
_Be in love, united  
like Adam and Eve  
Arguing, tortured, make us perfect match  
Don't keep it, say your feeling  
Never hate in this heart, that's a destination._

"Yeah, we're so cute together, right, Timmy?" asked that girl, then she hugged him.  
"I think so," replied Timmy. "I'm really missed you,"  
"Timmy..."  
"My girl......"  
They drown in their lovely hug, without noticed by them, Cosmo and Wanda whom they disguised as balls looked over them.  
"Aren't they romantic?" asked Wanda. Cosmo slept beside her.

Timmy and that girl were having their candle-light dinner at one restaurant nearby. They got their nice seat, backgrounded with the view of sea and beach, makes them in lovely situation.  
"Timmy, I want to ask you, when you were in Malaysia, what do you feel?" asked the girl.  
"I don't know," said Timmy. "I was just thinking of you,"  
"Oh.. so why not you call me?"  
"But you said you don't want anyone to call you,"  
"But haven't I told you that you were forbidden to call you?"  
Timmy muted for a while.

**_Dear Diary,  
Today, my girl and I were having a nice dinner. We're so cute together. I wish I can get..... oh.. what a shame!  
Timmy._**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Benar dikau kucinta  
Setiap detik kupuja  
Kau sering perhatiku  
Sambil belai rambutmu  
Tak ingin aku lupa  
Kenangan yang tercipta  
Berikan aku diari kutulis setiap hari  
Benar dikau kucinta  
Setiap detik kupuja  
Kau sering perhatiku  
Sambil belai rambutmu  
Tak ingin aku lupa  
Kenangan yang tercipta  
Berikan aku diari kutulis setiap hari_

(Translated in English)  
_You're the girl that I'm loved  
Every moment I adored you  
you're always looking at me  
and stroking your hair  
I never to forget  
the created moment  
Give me a diary, I'll write everyday  
You're the girl that I'm loved  
Every moment I adored you  
you're always looking at me  
and stroking your hair  
I never to forget  
the created moment  
Give me a diary, I'll write everyday_

"Timmy?" asked that girl. "What do you thinking for?"  
"Nothing," replied Timmy. "I was just thinking of you,"  
That girl giggled. "Timmy, Timmy...."  
"Hehehehe..... but why are you...."  
"You're of what?"  
"It seems you're like someone that I know,"  
"Such as?" The girl looked agressive.  
"I can't tell you,"  
"Tell me, Timmy. Why are you so shy with me tonight?" She looked more agressive.

"Actually...." said Timmy. "Since we're get a date, you never tell me of your name,"  
"Oh, my name!" said the girl. "I forgot!"  
"So, what's your name?"  
"My name... is......" That girl leaved him from her seat. Timmy ran after her.

**_Dear Diary,  
I want to know of her name. But every time I asked her of her name, she'll get herself away. I hope I can know of her name.  
Timmy._**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Benar dikau kucinta  
Setiap detik kupuja  
Kau sering perhatiku  
Sambil belai rambutmu  
Tak ingin aku lupa  
Kenangan yang tercipta  
Berikan aku diari kutulis setiap hari  
Berikan aku diari kutulis setiap hari  
Berikan aku diari kutulis setiap hari_

(Translated in English)  
_You're the girl that I'm loved  
Every moment I adored you  
you're always looking at me  
and stroking your hair  
I never to forget  
the created moment  
Give me a diary, I'll write everyday  
Give me a diary, I'll write everyday  
Give me a diary, I'll write everyday_

"Girl!" said Timmy, he grabbed her hand. "I want to know of your name,"

"Okay....." said that girl. Then, she laughed, louder and louder.

"Actually, I am....." That girl revealed her real complexion. Now, she was a red hair, green shirt and blue trousers.

"VICKY?" Timmy shocked.

"Yes, I am! What such a fool you're going to date with me!!" screamed Vicky. Timmy ran away from her but Vicky finally grabbed her.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Help me! Give me that diary! I don't want my life ended with this!!" screamed Timmy.

* * *

Timmy woke up suddenly. It was a dream.  
"It was a dream?" He shocked. The fairies appeared.  
"Timmy, what was happen to you?" asked Wanda.  
"Cosmo! Wanda! Get Neves' help! Give me that diary! I don't want to get a date with Vicky!!" screamed Timmy.  
"What do you mumbling about?" asked Wanda.  
"Who's Neves?" asked Cosmo.  
"Since when you have a date with Vicky?" asked Wanda.  
Timmy sighed in relief, then he moved into his bed. "I don't want to get a date with girls! It's terrible!!"  
Cosmo and Wanda laughed him.

The End

Moral Value: Get a date is sucks, eventhough to get marry.

**Okay, bad story! **

**Soundtrack: Diari Seorang Lelaki (Diary of a Man) by Pretty Ugly.**

**Name of the fairy, named 'Neves' in that story was my OC, also the tribute of the vocalist of Pretty Ugly, Neves..**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
